Non-contact electrical sensor assemblies typically require the attachment of one or more sensors on the surface of the circuit breaker in one or more locations. The wide variety of circuit breaker shapes and configurations requires a multi-sensor cable assembly that can be adapted to nearly any breaker geometry, rather than a rigid concept that requires a unique design for every circuit breaker type. Additionally, because the sensors use a pressure sensitive adhesive to adhere to the surface of the breaker, it is challenging to position the sensors close to the surface without accidentally adhering them in a non-ideal position. The adhesive that bonds the sensor to the surface of the breaker loses its bonding strength the more times it is reworked to a new position and the installation process becomes challenging.